the time war
by vectis invictus
Summary: the indomitus crusade is in full swing, the eldar are regaining their lost strength, the orks are becoming more agitated, the necrons are returning in force, the ravenous unthinking hord of the tyranids consume all in their path and the cruel and hateful legions of chaos walk into the material universe once more. but now, with the arrival of the vex, time itself is in danger
1. Chapter 1

_**THE VEX**_

The Vex originated from before the beginning of the universe as highly tenacious patterns fleeing destruction at the battle fought outside of cause and effect. In the earliest epochs of the universe, the Vex existed as patterns in the primordial chaos, and later during the era of atomic matter rode comets down to young worlds and encoded themselves as a substrate of Radiolaria the white "milk" that is found in the centeres of almost all vex. From these primordial origins the Vex began to spread. The Vex appeared on Venus from an unknown location by way of transfer gates that allow them to instantly warp through worlds and time not unlike the eldar with their webways. All attempts to communicate with the Vex have failed, due to their single purpose to expand their species throughout the galaxy, commanded by Axis Minds that single-handedly control whole armies.

Their bodies are made of an unknown metal alloy resembling hammered brass, yet they are not entirely mechanical; some organic materials are present as well. If they are decapitated, they will remain active and become more aggressive. Their routines and ceremonies remain mysterious and illogical to humans. they are hostile, unrelenting, and deadly. The Vex despise all other races as much as humanity and are constantly fighting them across the entire universe.

why the vex have chosen to branch out into completely new universes is uknown to even those who are well versed in the inner workings of these machines.

what is known however, is that the future of the imperium, and perhaps all other races in the galaxy, including the spawns of chaos, has been put into jeapardy, and only under a united front, can these mechanical horrors be pushed back.

the indomitus crusade is in full swing, the eldar are regaining their lost strength, the orks are becoming more agitated, the necrons are returning in force, the ravenous unthinking hord of the tyranids consume all in their path and the cruel and hateful legions of chaos walk into the material universe once more.

but now, with the arrival of the vex, the universe it'self is at threat, and if this hateful galaxie's inhabitants don't unite, all will be erased by the infinite armies of the the vex.

it is the 41st millenium, and there is nothing but unending war.


	2. Chapter 2

this recording was picked up by an inquistitorial ship, shortly after the VEX invasion of the segmentum solar, specificaly hive world carnivon.

it is not known who exactly the speakers in the recording are, what is known however is that one of them is a space marine.

all space marine chapters that were present during the invasion are being interrogated in order to find out who this rogue marine is and bring them to heel.

the other person is believed to be an imperial guardsman. his name and rank are unkown, and due to the high caualty rates of the guard during the invasion, finding out who he is, is at the moment impossible.

as the highest ranked inquisitor in the imperium, i declare that these rogues are designated alpha prioris and are to be arrested on sight.

once captured, they are to be brought to holy terra, so that we can find out what their motives are.

* * *

**space marine rogue: "you are sure this is what the traveler wishes? what we are doing will without a doubt bring the inquisition on us"**

**guardsman rogue: "the traveler made it blatantly clear that the darkness will be making a massive attack on cadia, i've no idea why it is interested in the gate world, but we must make haste, the more time we waste debating the motives of the machine, the less time we have to stop the vex."**

**space marine rogue: "if this is what it takes to save the imperium, and the rest of the galaxy, then i shall do it without question, i just hope we are not damned in the process"**

**(inquisitorial note: at this point the marine exits the room)**

**guardsman rogue: "emperor protect us, and traveler guide us****"**

* * *

the recording cuts out at this point.

i wish to put it into the light that the rogues do not sound like they are corrupted by the powers of chaos, but i will not discount the fear.

their mention of this..."traveler" is of concern, as is this "darkness"

whatever their reasoning, it seems they are doing it at the behest of this traveler. whoever, or whatever it is.

the darkness sounds to me like a force of chaos, especially considering the mention of cadia, it is obvious that the vex and this darkness are linked... even as i speak, an imperial warfleet is on route to cadia to reinforce the system.

i cannot express the direness of the situation in mere words.

we have reason to believe that the despoiler is gearing up for another black crusade.

it seems that every force in the galaxy has set their sights on the gate world.

only time will tell if we will survive this horror.

-fyodor karamazov-


	3. Chapter 3

Guardsman cain was like any other imperial guardsman, he spent 4 months in training, spent 2 months in transit, and had a battlefield life expectency of 15 hours.

that was at least, before the invasion of the segmentum solar by reality bending killer machines that had it out for humanity.

now then, what do you do when you fight an enemy who is impervious to practicaly every firearm a guardsman has?

the answer is simple really.

you run like hell..

* * *

Cain ran as fast as he could, zipping through alley ways and through destroyed buildings, not once stoppng for fear of being turned to minced meat by a plasma caster. the guardsman was not a cowardly man by nature, oh no, he was anything but a coward, but when you see a space marine get cleaved in half by a machine with a glowing red eyes, you would have half a mind to drop you gear and run screaming to safety.

cain honestly wasn't surprised to see that others had the same idea as him, running in any direction that didn't have a big coppery death machine waiting to vaporise them.

he could even see his regiments commisar running as well, what was his name? ciaphas cain?

no matter, the guardsman couldn't stop running, for to stop would be to invite death, and cain had no intention of dying, thank you very much.

as he ran, he thought of how this invasion had begun.

* * *

it was a routine situation really. orks had decided to throw a great big "we'ze gunna kill you now" party on a hive world called carnivon.

this wasn't the first time he had fought against the greenskins before, he even had a cybernetic arm courtesy of some nob who thought that his real arm would make a good club...that turned out to be a very very long day.

* * *

any way, back to the story.

so, orks invade carnivon, orks smash a lot of things...and people. guard arrives, orks smash the guard, guard smashes the orks. then reality bending killer machines smash them both after dropping out of the sky from litterally nowhere.

now then, it should be noted that getting lost in your thoughts when running away from something that wants to reduce you to the molecular level is a recipe for disaster and could only lead to trouble.

cain ran head first into something hard and very very angry.

with trepidation he looked up into the glowing red eye of something spawned out of a techpriests nightmare.

15 feet of coppery brass and white liquid looked down on the hapless human. a red optic glowing with baleful light staring at the guardsman.

a gaint cannon was in the place of the machines left arm, which by the way was currently pointed at cains face.

as the cannon charged up, cain wondered if the emperor was laughing at him right now. he certainly seemed to have a wicked sense of humor.

the world went black.


End file.
